Until We Meet Again
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma are now dating, but what happens when there are misunderstandings, and Ryoma going away to the US open will Sakuno wait for him and will Ryoma still love Sakuno when he comes back?
1. Love of Christmas

**Love of Christmas Chapt. 1**

**By: Kalue Thao**

Early morning in Tokyo, a young teenage girl woke up from her dreams and went into the bathroom to washed up for school. After she got out of the bathroom her cell phone suddenly ran on the counter of her desktop. She quickly went to her desktop to pick up her cell phone.

"_Moshi Moshi," _said the young teenage girl answering the phone.

"A Saku-chan, are you up?" asked the voice on the other end name Osakada Tomoka.

"_Hai, _Tomoka-chan," said the teenage girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno. Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno have known each other since grade school and are still friends even now or I should say best friends.

Sakuno walked down the stair as she hanged up her cell phone and greeted her grandmother, who was reading her newspaper on the dining table.

"_Gomen Obaa-chan, _I'll make breakfast real fast," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno, have you sign up for singing class yet?" asked her obaa-chan as Sakuno was about to put on her apron.

"_iie, obaa-chan _I still haven't found the time to signed up to it yet," said Sakuno getting a pan out of the cabnet and oil from the cabnet underneath the sink.

"I see, will you better hurry up and signed up, Sakuno," said her obaa-chan

"H-hai," said Sakuno. As she finished cooking her grandmother and her breakfast, they headed out to the car and got to school. As Sakuno went into her classroom and got a squeezed hug from Tomoka.

"_Ohayo, _Saku-chan, long time no see," said Tomoka.

"Eh? _Demo _Tomoka-chan we just saw each other at school yesterday," said Sakuno looking confused. Then the door swung open and a boy enter the classroom.

"Ah, ohayo, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"Hmm," said Ryoma as he walked to his desk and sleep.

"Mou, why is he always like that, you should dump him Saku-chan," said Tomoya.

"Hehe, demo, I'm used to it," said Sakuno. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in 3 minutes after the bell. At lunch, Ryoma got up from is desk and stretch his hands, he then went up to Sakuno and Tomoka, and grabbed Sakuno's hand and they walked up to the roof top, where they usually eat their lunch.

"Ryoma-kun, _daijobu_?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, "you worried?"

"Of course! You been asleep throughout the whole lecture that _sensei _was giving," replied Sakuno setting their lunches on the ground.

"You don't have to worried so much about me, you know, I slept through that boring lecture, because it was boring, duh," said Ryoma.

"I don't get you, Ryoma-kun, you never actually pay attention in class, but you got the top grade in the whole school."

"I guess it's because whenever the exam is here I look into your eyes and got it all in my head," said Ryoma.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, stop that," said Sakuno blushing, "a-anyway eat your lunch or it'll get all cold."

Then she handed him a lunch box. After lunch they went back into the classroom and then the bell rang. Sensei came in after that and starting to lecture again.Sakuno look out the window and saw that her grandmother was talking to the singing teacher. After school Ryoma went to tennis club, while Sakuno went to her teacher's lounge to talk to her grandmother.

"_Shitsurei masu," _said Sakuno as she open the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Ah, Sakuno, what brings you here?" asked her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, I saw you talk to Hikaru-sensei after lunch, what were you guys talking about?" asked Sakuno curiously.

"Ah, you saw, about that, I just asked if Hikaru-sensei have any more room in the singing class," replied her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, I been thinking, I think I will join the singing club since you keep on asking me," said Sakuno.

"Really?" said her grandmother jumping up from her chair.

"Hai,demowe have to keep it a secret until the Christmas festival," said Sakuno.

"Huh, _doushite?" _asked her grandmother.

"I want to keep it a secret until then," said Sakuno, "and I want to surprise everyone at the festival.

"Ah, _souka, _I'll keep it a secret, I won't tell anyone," said her grandmother.

"Will _ja, _I need to sign up for the club," said Sakuno, as she left the teacher's lounge, she then made her way to the singing club. Sakuno carefully open the door and Hikaru-sensei greeted her.

"_Konnichiwa, _Ryuzaki-chan, are you here to join the singing club?" asked Hikaru-sensei.

"Hai," said Sakuno.

"Great, here is the sign up sheet fill it out and bring here tomorrow, okay, then you are officially a member," said Hikaru-sensei.

"_Arigatou," _said Sakuno as she took the sign up sheet and walk out of the singing club while everyone inside the club was looking at her.

After Sakuno gather her stuff she went out to the tennis club where she practice tennis. After tennis, Sakuno would go to the boys tennis club and wait for Ryoma, because girl tennis practice end sooner then the boys. As she waited she sat on one of the benches near the boys tennis court and watched the regulars play tennis against one another. It was almost sunset when the boys finished their practice. Ryoma came up to Sakuno who was now asleep while watching them play tennis. Ryoma sat by Sakuno while the other regular went and got change. Ryoma poke Sakuno's waist and Sakuno slowly open her eyes to see Ryoma right next to her.

"Ah, _gomen _Ryoma-kun, I must have fallen asleep when I was waiting," said Sakuno.

"That's alright, haiyaku the sun is setting," said Ryoma as he started walking.

"H-hai," said Sakuno. She ran up to Ryoma's side and they walked home together hand in hand.

The next morning Sakuno woke up and got herself ready for the day, she then have 1 more hour until she leaves, she still have time and took out the signed up sheet for the singing club. Sakuno quickly filled it out and went downstair and saw her grandmother reading newspaper on the dining table, she quickly went up to her grandmother. Her grandmother looked up and they greeted each other. Sakuno handed the signed up sheet to her grandmother, while she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast. Sakuno look at the signed up sheet to make sure that her grandmother had sign it, she then put it inside her bag and walk out of the house with her grandmother on to the car as her grandmother drove them to school. When they got to school Sakuno then ran to the singing classroom and quickly turned in her signed up sheet to Hikaru-sensei before heading to class. As she got to class Ryoma and Tomoka were already in there waiting for her.

"Saku-chan, you came a little late today," said Tomoka.

"Gomen, Tomoka-chan, I went to the um bathroom for a minute," lied Sakuno. "Ohayo, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said while smiling.

"Hmm," said Ryoma turning away so Sakuno and Tomoka won't see him blush.

"Seriously, Sakuno-chan, are you still used to him not saying any good morning to you or a hello to you?" asked Tomo.

"Hehe, Tomoka-chan," laughed Sakuno.

"Alright, alright everyone get into your sets and let's start," said their teacher Himika-sensei.

"Demo, sensei, the bell haven't rang yet," said Tomoka.

"The bell isn't working right now, Osakada, now take a seat," said Himika-sensei.

The lecture was longer then usual for Sakuno, since the bell isn't working right now, Himika-sensei look at the time and saw that it was 12:12 and it was lunch time and since the bell isn't working Himika-sensei gave the students until 12:59 for lunch. As usual Ryoma and Sakuno went up to the roof top and Sakuno handed him his lunch.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno after a moment of silence.

"_Nani?" _said Ryoma.

"I think I won't be able to see you practice for awhile," said Sakuno.

"Huh, doushite?" asked Ryoma looking confused.

"I have other stuff to do, and I think I won't be hanging with you for awhile," said Sakuno.

"Doushite?" asked Ryoma even more confused.

"I told you, I have other stuff that I need to prepare for, I'll still hang out with you at lunch, but after that I have to go do my other stuff," said Sakuno.

"What other stuff?" asked Ryoma.

"Uh um, just other stuff okay, you'll find out when the time comes," said Sakuno.

"Hmm," said Ryoma, "if you are doing this so called other stuff, then I consider, only if you come to watch me play tennis once in awhile, okay."

"Huh, okay, demo doushite?" asked Sakuno confused.

"Because without you, I can't play tennis well at all," said Ryoma looking at Sakuno seriously in the eyes.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, stop teasing me," said Sakuno blushing.

"I'm not teasing, I'm being serious," said Ryoma.

"Y-you're thinking that I might cheat on you huh?" said Sakuno.

"Maybe,"

"Y-you don't have worry, I won't cheat on you Ryoma-kun, because in this world you're the o-only one for me," said Sakuno blushing.

"I like it when you say that," said Ryoma also blushing at what Sakuno just said.

"A-anyway let's eat our lunches before it gets cold," said Sakuno still blushing and looking at the ground. After they finished their lunch they headed back to the classroom hand in hand. Afterschool Sakuno went to the singing club. Everyone greeted her and she greeted them back.

"_Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Ann Nakajima, _in class 2A," said a girl in her class. "There were only 5 members here, we're glad that you join the singing club even though you have tennis club."

"My name is Katsuki Amano in class 2A and this is my sister Kimi Amano in class 1C," said another.

"Nice to meet you, I'm also in class 2A, my name is Nina Sakurai just call me Nina," said Nina.

"_Konnichwa, watashi no namae wa Ryuzaki Sakuno, _in class 1A," said Sakuno.

"You mean Sakuno Ryuzaki, the one that is dating Ryoma Echizen?" asked Ann.

"Eh, um, hai," said Sakuno.

"Okay, enough let's just sing already," said Hikaru-sensei, "the Christmas festival is coming up soon and we still have alot of practicing to do so get in your place, and Ryuzaki-san you need to have a practice singing lesson first."

"Eh, in front of everyone?" asked Sakuno wide eyes.

"Hai, are you ready?" asked Ann.

"I guess so," said Sakuno nervously.

"Don't worry just singing whatever song you like," said Katsuki.

"Okay, um h- how a-about t-this," said Sakuno stuttering. Sakuno clear her throat and began to sing:

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni **_

_**kimi no kao wo nee sukoshi mitai dake **_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana**_

_**konna kimochi hajimete**_

_**denwa de hanasu jikan ga ne **_

_**sukoshizutsu miijikaku natteru**_

_**watashi wa nante hikyoumono **_

_**matteru dake nante **_

_**samishii no tada tada **_

_**gomakashite mo suki suki**_

_**kedo ne shinjite kimi no koto matteru **_

_**sonna fuu ni iikikasete**_

_**aitai no ni kuchi ni sezu ni **_

_**kinou no yoru mo denwa wo tojita wa**_

_**KURISUMASU no PUREZENTO kau watashi**_

_**egao na no ni setsunai **_

_**MAMA ni wa sukoshi BAREta mitai **_

_**nandemo nai to itta dakedo **_

_**hontou wa naite uchiaketai**_

_**doushitara ii no ka **_

_**iya na toko tada tada **_

_**agete mite no muri muri **_

_**zenbu itoshikute suki suki suki **_

_**demo ne hontou ni kurushitkute yowatteru**_

_**sonna toki denwa ga naru**_

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni**_

_**kimi no kao nee sukoshi mitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana **_

_**komma kimoshi hajimete**_

_**aitai dake aitai dake**_

_**aitai dake yo tade aitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU ni hon no hitotoki de ii**_

_**kimi ni amaete mitai **_

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni**_

_**kimi no kao wo nee sukoshi mitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana**_

_**konna kimochi hajimete**_

"Wow! You sings really good!" said Ann.

"_Hontou?" _said Sakuno.

"Really," said Ann.

"_Arigatou," _said Sakuno. As time passed, Sakuno already got the lyrics of their songs for the Christmas festival memorize. When Sakuno was about to walk out of the school gate she saw Ryoma waiting for her.

"Ryoma-kun, how long have you waited?" asked Sakuno running up to him.

"Just a few minutes, we were having a meeting in the club it kind a took me longer then expected," said Ryoma.

"How did you know that I was still in the school?" asked Sakuno taking Ryoma's hand as they walked out of the school gate toward Sakuno's home.

"I asked your grandmother, where you were, she didn't tell me exactly she just told me to wait for you at the school gate and then after a few minutes you came," replied Ryoma. "Wow, I think that's the longest explaination that I ever say."

"Hehe," said Sakuno, "arigatou, Ryoma-kun." As they walked to Sakuno's house they kept on talking about random things until they reach Sakuno's house and bid good-bye to each other. Sakuno watch Ryoma go before she went inside the house. Sakuno then went into her room and set her stuff down and got change and went back down to make dinner. After she ate she went back up stair and pull out her lyrics and practice singing.

Things have been good at school until Katsuki came to pick up Sakuno afterschool for the singing club everyday, which got a misunderstanding idea throughout the school, even Ryoma started to think that Sakuno is cheating on him. At lunch Ryoma went up to the roof without Sakuno, after awhile Sakuno follow him up to the roof, as she open the door she said, "Ryoma-kun, why didn't you wait for me?" Ryoma was lying down when Sakuno came in.

"I thought that you want to go with that boy more then me?" said Ryoma still lying down.

"What, Katsuki-kun is just a friend," said Sakuno. Ryoma then open is eyes and got up.

"Why do you always go with him afterschool?" asked Ryoma.

"Because he is helping me go do my other stuff," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, right, you never even come to my tennis practice after you started that other stuff," said Ryoma coldly.

"Ryoma-kun," cried Sakuno. Sakuno then ran back downstair. Before going to class she wipe her tears and tried to act as if nothing has happen. Ever since what happen Ryoma have been avoiding Sakuno all day. Sakuno still goes with Katsuki afterschool to the singing clubs, but when they were only a week before the Christmas festival Sakuno asked Hikaru-sensei if she could sing her song at the Christmas festival. Hikaru-sensei let's her sing.

"Hey, Echizen, are you gonna asked Ryuzaki-chan to the Christmas festival?" asked Ryoma's _senpai _Momoshiro Takeshi, one day at the tennis court.

"Hmm," said Ryoma trying to ignored is question. Ever since the encountered at the roof Ryoma and Sakuno haven't talked to each other.

"Hey _ochibi, _who is that guy that keeps on picking up Sakuno-chan after class?" asked Ryoma's other senpai Eiji Kikumaru.

This question perk Ryoma up. "Like I know," said Ryoma grumpily.

"Enough! Everyone get into position and start warming up!" shouted the captain of the tennis club, Tezuka Kinimitsu. With this the little group started to go to their position. Ryoma thank god for Tezuka-_bouchou_ inturrpted them. After practice Ryoma went to the locker room to change. He was thinking about asking Sakuno to the Christmas festival, but got angry, because he thought that Sakuno cheated on him. Ryoma walked home without Sakuno, he walked pass her house, but then hide behind a bush, because he saw someone coming behind him.

"Wait, why am I hiding?" asked Ryoma to himself. As he was about to come out he saw Sakuno walking with Katsuki. "What is Sakuno doing with him?"

"Ryuzaki-chan, are you sure you're alright?" asked Katsuki worriedly. Ryoma is listening to their conversation as they are speaking.

"Am I evesdropping? Oh will," said Ryoma to himself quietly.

"Hai, I'm fine and thanks for walking me home, even though Ann-chan order you to," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, Ann can be such a drag," said Katsuki, "oh and remember to practice, the Christmas festival is coming up, are you going with anyone?"

"Huh, no," said Sakuno sadly.

"You are not going with anyone, huh," said Katsuki, "what about your boyfriend?"

"We haven't talked to each other for awhile," replied Sakuno sadly.

"Hmm, will I hope you and your boyfriend make up," said Katsuki.

"Arigatou," said Sakuno.

"Remember to practice okay," said Katsuki.

"I will you don't have to keep reminding me," said Sakuno.

"Okay, okay, anyway ja ne, see you tomorrow," said Katsuki.

"Hai, and thanks again," said Sakuno. As Sakuno went inside Katsuki just sigh and left. When Katsuki disappeared, Ryoma came out of his hiding spot looking confused. 'Sakuno don't have anyone to go with to the Christmas festival, then why didn't he asked her himself' thought Ryoma. Then he went home with alot in his mind.

One the day of the festival Sakuno is with Katsuki at the back of the stage. The stage was outside where fires were burning around the outside only one place don't have fires burning on a torch, it was the entrance to the stage and the audience. It was a very warming place. Sakuno is wearing a red and white sainta dress up to her knees, her dress have a soft white balls on the middle of her dress down to her stomache. Her hair she tied it into a bun with white balls as a hair band. She left her bands alone. She wear red boots and have soft white balls on the top of her boots. Katsuki was wear a black suit and a black tie. Sakuno's friend Tomoka is sitting with the boy tennis regulars. Tomoka was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. She were black boots with jingles accessories. She let her hair down and she also straighten it. The tennis regulars were wearing suits, Ryoma's suit was black, he has a white tie. His shoe was a sport shoe.

"Ne, Osakada, where is Sakuno?" asked Ryoma.

"I don't know," replied Tomoka. Tomoka's date was Kaidou Kaoru, one of the boy tennis regular. Then the an announcer went to the microphone and said, "_Minna, thank you for setting aside your works to come to the Christmas festival tonight. I know it's cold and it's Christmas and you guys wants to spend this night with your love ones, but please I want you guys to enjoy tonight. Before that we have a special performance from the singing club. First Katsuki Amano from class 2A, please have a big round of applaud for him."_

_"Arigatou, my name is Amano Katsuki from class 2A, I'll be singing Love x Mega by: Ships, please listen," _said Katsuki as he came up to the stage and was given the microphone.

_**Kuchi misurutabi**_

_**Hontou no imitou**_

_**Harureteku you ne**_

_**Hitomi no naka no **_

_**Aozora no shite**_

_**Kotoba wo ushinau**_

_**Kokoro wo boku ni chu ni shitara**_

_**Zenbu kono mama**_

_**Tsutawaru no ni ne**_

_**Do you do you know**_

_**How you know **_

_**Totemo wari kirenai**_

_**Sou surude nuita no**_

_**Kono kimochi**_

_**Boku datte kimi datte **_

_**Nan de kuran dakedo**_

_**Mainasu to mainasu de **_

_**Furasu ni shiyou yo**_

_**Futari no kori da**_

_**Jikazuku hodou ni**_

_**Dokizumo kieteku**_

_**Kokoro wo boku ni chu ni shitara**_

_**Kouga sono mama**_

_**Kaenaide ite **_

_**Do you do you know **_

_**How you know**_

_**Totemo wari kirenai **_

_**Sou surude nuita no **_

_**Sono kimochi **_

_**Itsuka mata narasu koto**_

_**Osoreru you ni kimito**_

_**Dakara mono motto**_

_**Kurashite yukitai**_

_**Kokoro wa kimi ni chu ni shiteru**_

_**Sekai juu ni mo tsutaeta iinda**_

_**Do you do you know **_

_**How you know **_

_**Totemo wari kirenai **_

_**Sou suru de nuita no **_

_**Sono kimochi**_

_**Boku datte kimi datte**_

_**Datte fuan dakedo**_

_**Mainasu to mainasu de**_

_**Furasu ni nano yo**_

"Arigatou, minna," said Katsuki. Then he went back stage.

At the regulars' table Momoshiro asked, "Hey Echizen isn't that the guy who keeps on picking up Sakuno-chan everyday afterschool?"

"Ah," replied Ryoma.

"He has a good voice," said Tomoka.

_"Minna-san the next singers will be Ann Nakajima and Kimi Amano from class 2A, please give them a round of applaud!" _said the announcer.

As Ann and Kimi approached the microphone that was given to them everyone clapped.

_"Konnichiwa minna watashi no namae wa Ann Nakajima from class 2A," _said Ann.

_"and I am Kimi Amano, Katsuki's sister from class 2A also," _said Kimi.

_"Will be singing," said Ann ._

_"__Futari Wa NS," _said the both of them together.

_**Itsumo to kawaranai yokogao**_

_**Wari to SHAN toshita tachi sigata **_

_**Soyokaze ni fuwa fuwari yureru kami**_

_**Bukkira bou na hanashi kata**_

_**Chanto shita "ohayo" wa nai kedo**_

_**Genki na egao de katate wo hyoi wo ageru dake**_

_**Watashi ga migi nara, kimi wa hidari**_

_**Itsumo awanai iken **_

_**Demo ne nanka ne fushigi da ne**_

_**Kimi no yoko ga ichiban ochitsuku**_

_***Watashi no yoko ni wa itsumo kimi**_

_**Kimi no yoko ni wa sou, itsumo watashi**_

_**Seihantai dakedo naze ka**_

_**Pittari kuru jishaku no**_

_**N to S mitai da ne***_

_**Pokkari aita hidarigawa**_

_**Yake ni miharashi ga ii keshiki**_

_**Otenki ii no ni naze ka hinyari kaerimichi**_

_**Take wo watta you na seikaku**_

_**Chanto shita "gomen ne" wa nai kedo**_

_**MEERU de "kawaii fuku mitsuketa yo" to okuru dake**_

_**Watashi ga ao nara kimi wa aka**_

_**Itsumo awanai SENSU**_

_**Demo ne nanka me fushigi da ne**_

_**Kimi ga inai to genki ga de nai yo**_

_**Watashi no soba ni wa itsumo kimi **_

_**Kimi no soba ni wa sou, itsumo watashi**_

_**Seihantai dakedo naze ka**_

_**Hikitsuke au jishaku no**_

_**N to S mitai da ne**_

_**Watashi no yoko ni wa itsumo kimi**_

_**Kimi no yoko ni wa sou, itsumo watashi**_

_**Seihantai dakedo naze ka**_

_**Pittari kuru jishaku no**_

_**N to S mitai da ne**_

_"Arigatou minna," _said Ann and Kimi together.

At the regulars' table Sakuno's grandmother came and sat next to Tezuka.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei, where is Saku-chan?" asked Tomoka. Ryoma, who is across from Tomoka was listening to what Sakuno's grandmother had to say.

"About that, this morning she was crying," said Sakuno's grandmother worriedly.

"Is she okay?" asked Fuji Shusuke one of the boy regular. He was looking at Ryoma.

"She's alright," said Sakuno's grandmother.

"Is she here?" asked Tomoka who is now also looking at Ryoma coldly.

"Yes, she's here," replied Sakuno's grandmother.

"Where is she?" asked Tomoka.

"You'll find out, I came here just to see her," said Sakuno's grandmother.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Momoshiro who was just as confused as the others.

"You'll see," said Sakuno's grandmother. Then she look up at the stage, so did everyone else at the table.

_"Sorry for the delay, um the next singer is our last, okay, please give your full attention to Sakuno Ryuzaki!" _said the announcer.

"Saku-chan?" said Tomoka in shock like the others.

Sakuno came from the back of the stage and went up to the microphone.

_"Sorry for the delay, everyone, my name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I want to say a few words before I start, first of all, sorry to everyone especially Ryoma-kun, I didn't tell you this because I want to keep it a secret until today, if you guys are angry at me then please be, before this Ryoma-kun, I know that we haven't been able to talk, because of what your misunderstanding, but Katsuki-kun and I aren't like that and I haven't cheated on you," cried Sakuno, "he is just as I told you a friend of the singing club, so please forgive me, and so the song, it's called "__Aitai Lonely Christmas."_

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni **_

_**kimi no kao wo nee sukoshi mitai dake **_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana**_

_**konna kimochi hajimete**_

_**denwa de hanasu jikan ga ne **_

_**sukoshizutsu miijikaku natteru**_

_**watashi wa nante hikyoumono **_

_**matteru dake nante **_

_**samishii no tada tada **_

_**gomakashite mo suki suki**_

_**kedo ne shinjite kimi no koto matteru **_

_**sonna fuu ni iikikasete**_

_**aitai no ni kuchi ni sezu ni **_

_**kinou no yoru mo denwa wo tojita wa**_

_**KURISUMASU no PUREZENTO kau watashi**_

_**egao na no ni setsunai **_

_**MAMA ni wa sukoshi BAREta mitai **_

_**nandemo nai to itta dakedo **_

_**hontou wa naite uchiaketai**_

_**doushitara ii no ka **_

_**iya na toko tada tada **_

_**agete mite no muri muri **_

_**zenbu itoshikute suki suki suki **_

_**demo ne hontou ni kurushitkute yowatteru**_

_**sonna toki denwa ga naru**_

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni**_

_**kimi no kao nee sukoshi mitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana **_

_**komma kimoshi hajimete**_

_**aitai dake aitai dake**_

_**aitai dake yo tade aitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU ni hon no hitotoki de ii**_

_**kimi ni amaete mitai **_

_**aitai no ni aitai no ni**_

_**kimi no kao wo nee sukoshi mitai dake**_

_**KURISUMASU wa kimi to sugoseru no kana**_

_**konna kimochi hajimete**_

_"Arigatou," _said Sakuno trying hard not to cry as she left the stage.

"You need to go apologize to her Ryoma!" said Tomoka.

"Yeah," said everyone including Sakuno's grandmother, except Tezuka.

"I know," said Ryoma and he headed out of the school and look for Sakuno. He found Sakuno at the boy's tennis court crying. Ryoma slowly went up to her. "Sakuno."

"Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno looking up at Ryoma still crying. "Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I didn't know keeping the club a secret until today would cause so much trouble."

"No, I should be the one who is sorry, I jumped into conclusion before asking you," said Ryoma taking a seat next to Sakuno.

"The song that I sang on stage, was for you," said Sakuno wiping her tears away, "I am lonely without you on christmas, you know."

"Me too," said Ryoma.

"Let's go and join the festival before it's all over," said Sakuno standing up.

"Yeah, and you look beautiful tonight," said Ryoma putting his arms around Sakuno's waist.

"Huh, um, y-you look um handsome t-tonight too," said Sakuno blushing.

"Hehe, let's go," said Ryoma. As Ryoma hold Sakuno's hand inter lock with each other, they walked to every stand outside until the festival is over for the night. After the festival ends Ryoma walked Sakuno home still holding hands. "Will we're here, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. As she was gonna go inside Ryoma caught her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead and bide her _'oyasumi' _as he walked away into the night.

**Here are some Japanese words that I used:**

_Moshi Moshi - Hello when answering the phone_

_Hai - Yes_

_Gomen - sorry_

_obaa-san - grandmother _

_iie - no_

_ohayo - good morning_

_demo - but_

_daijobou - are you alright_

_Shitsurei masu - excuse me_

_doushite - why?_

_Sensei - teacher_

_souka - I see_

_ja- later_

_Konnichiwa - hello, or good afternoon_

_Arigatou - thank you_

_Nani - what_

_Konnichiwa, watashi wa namae wa - hello or good afternoon by name is __

_senpai - your elder_

_hontou - really_

_ochibi - little kid_

_bouchou - captain_

_Minna - everyone_

_oyasumi - good night_

**Here are the english translation for the songs that I used: (don't have english translation for 'Love x Mega')**

**Futari wa NS By: Kirapika from Kirari Revolution:**

_Your profile that never changes_

_To me , your standing pose is quite beautiful_

_and your hair is swaying gently in the breeze _

_Your blunt way of talking_

_Even though you can't say "good morning" properly_

_With your bright smile, you wave at me_

_If I go right, you go left_

_Our opinion away always different _

_But some how, its wonderful_

_Yours ide is the most calming place_

_By my side, its always you_

_By your side just the way, its always me _

_Even though we're like different poles, but some how_

_We are pull together _

_Like a magnet N and S_

_On my left hand is a view_

_of a beautiful landscape_

_Though the weather is good, the road home feels pleasantly cool._

_Even I can't say "sorry" properly_

_I can only send a male to you saying that "I found a cute outfit"_

_If I'm blue, you're red_

_Our sense that is always different_

_But some how it's wonderful_

_I can't be happy if you're not here_

_By my side, its always you_

_By your side just that way, its always me_

_Even though we're like different poles, but some how _

_We are attracted together_

_Like a magnet N and S_

_By my side, its always you_

_By your side just the way, its always me _

_Even though we're like different poles, but some how_

_We are pull together _

_Like a magnet N and S_

**Aitai Lonely Christmas by C-ute**

_Even though I want to meet you_

_Hey, I want to look a little at your face_

_Can I spend Christmas with you?_

_This is the first time that I've felt this way_

_Whenever it's time to talk on the phone,_

_It becomes shorter little by little_

_I'm such a coward_

_I only wait_

_Simply, simply lonely_

_I like you, I like you even if I may be deceiving_

_I try to forget that I like you, I like you, I like you_

_But I believe, so I'll wait for you_

_Convince me in that way_

_Even though I want to meet you_

_I want to do it without talking_

_Last night I shut off my phone_

_I buy a Christmas present_

_Even though I smile, I'm sad_

_Even though I said I was alright,_

_It seems like it's leaking out to mom by a little_

_In reality, I want to cry and talk openly about it_

_What do I do?_

_I only, only have an unpleasant side_

_It's impossible, impossible to change it even if I look up_

_I love you as a whole; I like you, I like you, I like you_

_But really it's painful and I get weaker_

_On such a moment, I yell on the telephone_

_Even though I want to meet you_

_Hey, I want to look a little at your face _

_Can I spend Christmas with you?_

_This is the first time that I've felt this way_

_I only want to meet you_

_I only want to meet you, I only, only want to meet you, _

_Luckily, Christmas is just a short period of time_

_I want to act spoiled towards you_

_Even though I want to meet you_

_Hey, I want to look a little at your face_

_Can I spend Christmas with you?_

_This is the first time I've felt this way_


	2. Until We Meet Again

**Until We Meet Again **

Ryoma and Sakuno were walking to school together, now that the break was over. Last night there was a snow storm and school was almost cancel because of it.

"Ne, are you still going to try out for the singing class?" asked Ryoma, after a while of silence, usually Sakuno is the one to break it.

"Yes," replied Sakuno.

"Thats was mean of you, for not telling me about it last year," said Ryoma.

"Huh, you're still sulking over that?" asked Sakuno, "I told you, that it was supposed to be a surprised. And beside, I'm the one that's supposed to be mad at you, not the other way around."

"Sorry," said Ryoma, understanding full will what Sakuno is mad about.

"Let's drop the topic, okay," said Sakuno.

Then they walk to the school gate and enter the classroom. Tomoka ran toward Sakuno, while Ryoma went to his desk to take a nap before class start. After the Christmas Party, Sakuno became very popular. Tomoka wanted to try out for the singing class too, but she has to babysit her little brothers.

"Saku-chan, ohayo," greeted Tomoka.

"Ohayo, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno, greeting back.

"Saku-chan, when are you gonna start attending the singing class again?" asked Tomoka.

"Um, I think that I'll start attending again next year, because singing classes are over for the year," said Sakuno.

"That's right, exams are coming up, too," said Tomoka.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom to take roll. Everyone was here except for Horio. The teacher said that he's still in Hawaii. Then the lesson started, Sakuno was paying attention really hard on what the teacher is teaching, while Ryoma just slept through the entire lecture. During lunch Ryoma came over to Sakuno and took her hand and they walked up to the roof top to have lunch there. Like everyday Sakuno would make him an obento. Sometimes Sakuno would asked how they tasted or if its good, but when Sakuno asked that, he would say it's good and continued eating. After they ate Ryoma would take a nap before class start again.

"Ryoma-kun, didn't you sleep enough inside the class?" asked Sakuno, while placing the led of the lunch box on top of the empty lunch box.

"Yeah, but not enough, because sensei was talking too loud," replied Ryoma.

"He was?" thought Sakuno.

Like reading Sakuno's though Ryoma said, "He was."

"Then sleep," said Sakuno.

With that said, Ryoma lay on top of Sakuno's lap and fell asleep. Sakuno was watching is sleeping face and thought that he's sleeping just like a baby that is just born. The wind was blowing chilly air when the bell rang and Sakuno gently stugged on Ryoma's uniform to wake Ryoma up. Ryoma slowly got up and help Sakuno up. Sakuno was holding the empty lunch box in one hand and the other hand, Ryoma was holding it. As they enter the teacher came in behind them. Afterschool, Sakuno asked Ryoma if they could go to the library, because Ryoma doesn't have tennis practice today. Ryoma agreed to go. They went to the nearest public library that is close to their home. They both study there until the sun was setting.

The next day Sakuno got up an hour early and cooked breakfast for her grandmother and walked to school. As she got there she saw Tomoka looking all excited.

"Ohayo, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno walking up to Tomoka.

"Ohayo, Saku-chan, eh, where's Ryoma-sama?" asked Tomoka.

"He said that he's coming a little late today," replied Sakuno.

"Oh, hey Saku-chan, guess what, guess what," yelled Tomoka.

"H-hai?" asked Sakuno trying to protect her ears before it bleeds.

"My mother said that I can take singing class next year and my father is head boss, so he can come home any time he wants too, so if I asked him to babysit my brother I can take singing class!" said Tomoka jumping up and down.

"Honto? Omedato, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno.

"Arigatou," said Tomoka, "anyway let's go to class."

As they walked to class, Ryoma came and took Sakuno and walked out of the class. Sakuno was puzzled on what Ryoma did.

"R-ryoma-kun, where are you taking me, class will start soon," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno, I want to talk to you," said Ryoma as he stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Sakuno.

"I want to talk to you, but not here," said Ryoma.

"Eh?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" asked Ryoma.

"H-hai," said Sakuno.

"Then meet me by the train station, tomorrow at 10," said Ryoma. Then the bell rang and Ryoma walked to class with Sakuno. All day Sakuno was thinking what Ryoma want to talk to Sakuno about. It was the same during lunch, but the atmosphere seem a little awkward. Afterschool, Sakuno did her classroom chores before heading to the tennis court where she'll meet Ryoma.

Then next morning it was a Saturday, and Sakuno was cleaning the house to pass away time until 9:54, Sakuno headed out the door. She walked to the train station to meet with Ryoma. When she got there Ryoma was sitting at the bench near a store.

"Ryoma-kun, were you waiting long?" asked Sakuno as she approached Ryoma.

"No, I just got here," said Ryoma, "let's go."

Ryoma got up and took Sakuno's hand and they walk around the streets until Sakuno asked where they were going. Ryoma held up two ticket to the amusment park. Ryoma held onto Sakuno's hand tighter when they got inside of the amusment park. There were a lot of people inside. Many of the rides seem fun, too.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Ryoma.

"Um, anywhere is fine," said Sakuno.

"Okay, then the haunted house first then," said Ryoma.

"Eh, Ryoma-kun, y-you want t-to go there?" asked Sakuno.

"What? Are you scared?" asked Ryoma looking at Sakuno.

"Um, N-no, n-not at a-all," said Sakuno.

"Alright then, let's go," said Ryoma as he started to walk with Sakuno toward the haunted house.

'I can't let him know that I'm scared,' thought Sakuno, but her inner self is screaming like crazy.

When they got there, scary music was playing as a background, what is more scary was that the people that went in came out shivering.

"Let's go in," said Ryoma smirking when he saw Sakuno's jaw opened. Sakuno was jolted back to realized that they had enter the haunted house. They were walking among the haunted house when, a snake came into view. Sakuno screamed and hugged Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, I don't like this," cried Sakuno.

"I thought you say you're not scared," said Ryoma, is smirking is turning into a smile.

"Will, I take it back...Ahhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Sakuno when she saw a girl was crawing up and head turning up and down side by side.

"Chill, Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"Get me out of here Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"Okay," sighed Ryoma. It seems like Ryoma is the only one having a good time inside the haunted house. Sakuno, was looking sided to sided crying and looking alert, when a bunch of spider came in and started to crawl on the ground Sakuno let out a loud scream and ran with Ryoma. Before she new it they were out.

"R-ryoma-kun, y-you're so m-mean," cried Sakuno.

"Sorry, but it was fun," said Ryoma laughing.

"No it was not!" said Sakuno, wipping her tears.

"Let's go, to the ferris wheel," said Ryoma as he recovered from laughing.

As they got there and got on the ferris wheel, Sakuno look at the beautiful view on her side. Then turned to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno, I'm going back to America, for the US open," said Ryoma as he was looking into Sakuno's eyes seriously.

"W-when are you leaving?" asked Sakuno.

"Next week," replied Ryoma.

"When are you coming b-back?" asked Sakuno, as she was scared of the answer.

"I don't know," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, even though you are gonna go back to America, I have faith in you that you'll returned, I know that I'll miss you everyday, but I will wait until you return," said Sakuno.

"Thank you, Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"And... you better not cheat on me Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"W-what! Hold on, there will never ever a day that I'll cheat on you," said Ryoma. "plus, say that to yourself."

"I cross my heart until death that I will never ever cheat and will wait until you return to me," said Sakuno. Right then, there rides were over. As they headed out of the amusment park.

**...**

Today is the day that Ryoma is returning to America, everyone was there sending him off. The tennis regular were giving him a good-bye gifts. Tomoka was giving him a pictures of everyone. While handing the bag that contained his gifts from everyone to his mother, Ryoma took Sakuno and went to a place where no one could see or hear them.

"I'll be going, Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"I'll miss you very much," cried Sakuno.

"Me too," said Ryoma.

Then the announcer announced that the flight to America will now start to take people aboard.

"Good-bye, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, but not for long," said Ryoma. Ryoma was about to walked to his parents, but stopped and turned around to give Sakuno a kiss before leaving. He walked near his parents and giving his ticket to the flight attendence. Ryoma turn around one last time and wave to Sakuno and enter the hallway onto the air plane. Sakuno along with the other watch out the window was Ryoma's plan departed.

"Until we meet again Ryoma-kun, I will wait for you," whispered Sakuno shedding a little tears.

**To be continued...**


	3. Together Again

**Together Again **

It has been 3 years since Ryoma went back to America, for the US open. Sakuno was still waiting for his return. It was a Friday afternoon, and Sakuno was sitting up on the roof top having lunch. Sakuno misses Ryoma very much, due to the fact that it's been three years already. Although they still contact each other my mail and phone calls, Sakuno wanted to see Ryoma. Many students had asked Sakuno out many times, but she just rejected them all. Tomoka is now going out with Horio. They both seem to be having fun while together. The bell rang and Sakuno walked to class. Then a boy came to up to Sakuno.

"Um, S-Sakuno-san, I'm Katsuki Yamamoto, from class 2-C, and I was um, wondering if you could um, go out with me?" asked the boy named Katsuki Yamamoto.

"I really appreciated, but I'm sorry," replied Sakuno.

"Eh? Why?" asked Katsuki.

"I'm waiting for someone's returned, and I'm already taken, sorry," said Sakuno.

"Alright then," said Katsuki.

"Sorry," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno-san, can we be friends?" asked Katsuki.

"Sure," replied Sakuno with a smile before going into class.

Sakuno is already a senior in high school. It was also spring where they will graduate. When Sakuno got into class, Tomoka came up to Sakuno and show Sakuno a ring on her right finger.

"T-Tomo-chan, that's an engagement ring," said Sakuno looking surprise.

"Yeah, Horio asked me to marry him after we graduate," replied Tomoka.

"Alright enough chit chat, get into your seats girls," said the teacher referring to Sakuno and Tomoka, as he walked in.

Then Sakuno and Tomoka did as they were told to.

"I'll talk to you afterschool," whispered Tomoka to Sakuno before going to her seat.

"As you all know, graduation is around the corner, I want you all to be prepare for whatever is coming to you in the future, the next few days are going to be very busy, because you all have to practice for you graduation. There will also be a senior prom, along with a graduation party held at this school where your graduation is place," said the teacher as he announced what he got during the meeting at lunch. "I'll need a few students to help me, set up for the party, and I already chose them. They are Ryuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka, Yamato Takuya, and Sanjo Ojou."

"What!" said Tomoka.

"You got a problem, Osakada," asked the teacher.

"Um, no, but when will we start and what time?" asked Tomoka.

"You guys will start tomorrow afterschool," said the teacher.

"What time do we go home?" asked Yamato Takuya.

"Depends if you got the work done," replied the teacher.

With that said the bell rang and everyone went home excepted for the students that was assigned to the work.

"I'll give you your schedule, you all will sometimes leave the classroom to prepare some stuff for the graduation and the prom. I'll also let you guys decide on the prom background." said the teacher.

"Okay," said Sanjo Ojou.

"Don't back out on any of these and please take care of yourselves until the end of everything, okay, that all I have to say you all may go home," said the teacher.

"Arigatou," said the students before leaving.

"Ne, Saku-chan, what will you do?" asked Tomoka when they were near the school gate.

"What will I do what?" asked Sakuno confused on what Tomoka was saying.

"I mean, what will you do if Ryoma-sama comes back?" asked Tomoka.

"I don't know," said Sakuno.

"You been rejecting every guys that come and ask you out why?" asked Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan, do I really need to answer that? I mean, you should know that answer already, right?" asked Sakuno.

"I think I do, but I want to hear it from you to be sure," said Tomoka.

"*_sight* _I'm still waiting for Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"What! But Saku-chan, he hasn't been back since I don't know our freshmen year maybe, and you are still waiting for him, what if he already got someone already and didn't want to returned?" asked Tomoka.

"I have faith in him and I trust him, Tomo-chan, and he isn't the type of person who would do something like that, you know," said Sakuno.

"Seriously, you believe in him too much," said Tomoka.

"Then what about you?" asked Sakuno.

"What about me?" asked Tomoka now confused of what Sakuno asked.

"Do you believed in Horio-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"Of course, I believe in him, Saku-chan," said Tomoka.

"Then if you believe in him, then I, too believe in Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. With that they separated ways when they were near the train station.

The next few day of school was very busy, as the teacher said the students that were helping out in the graduation were getting out of class, because graduation is just next Friday! Students were run in the school hallway to get to their destination carrying supplies and stuff. While Sakuno and the other, who were put in charge of the decoration were sitting inside the gym thinking of the background.

"Which one should we used?" asked Tomoka.

"I don't know," said Takuya.

"Ano..." said Sakuno.

"What is it Ryuzaki-san?" asked Ojou.

"I think we should asked the students to write their name on a big sheet of paper and place it as a back ground, the names should be on clouds as if the clouds resembles the path that we are going to take as we graduated," said Sakuno.

"Great idea, Saku-chan," said Tomoka.

"Let have all the students in this school sign it," said Ojou.

"Yeah," said Takuya.

"Let's start with the seniors first then to the freshmen," said Sakuno.

"Alright, let's go," said Tomoka.

As day went by, the names on the poster with clouds were going great, graduation was just 2 days away. The prom... Sakuno still haven't found a date yet. Still sighing and thinking about that, Tomoka came up to her and said that if she doesn't find a date to the prom, it's okay.

The day of graduation is finally here, each seniors went up into the stage to get there high school diploma. When everyone got their high school diploma, they all threw their hats into the sky and went to the graduation party which was held at the gym. The prom was also the graduation party. To Sakuno's surprise she didn't know.

"Care to dance with me?" asked a voice behind Sakuno.

"I'm sorry, but I... R-ryoma-kun," said Sakuno when she saw Ryoma.

"Hello," said Ryoma.

"When did you got back?" asked Sakuno as she was on the verge of crying.

"I got back yesterday night," said Ryoma.

"Why didn't you called me?" asked Sakuno as a tear flow down her cheeks.

"I want to, but I thought that, I want to surprise you," said Ryoma wiping her tears away.

"I miss you so much," cried Sakuno as she hugged Ryoma.

"Me too," said Ryoma as he hugged her back.

"R-ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno.

"Yeah," replied Ryoma.

"I would love to dance with you," said Sakuno.

"Then let's dance," said Ryoma as he took Sakuno's hand and they went into the dance floor. After an hour of dancing Sakuno and Ryoma made their way back to a table where they saw Tomoka and Horio along with the tennis regular.

"Ryoma-sama, you came back," said Tomoka as she and Horio got up and went over to Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Yeah, hey can you guys move over a little so we can sit here too?" asked Ryoma.

"Sure, but why did you come back?" asked Ryoma's tennis friend named Momoshiro.

"I came back, because I wanted to see Sakuno," said Ryoma blushing.

"Oh, ne, Ryoma-sama, you know, many guys came to asked Sakuno out," said Tomoka.

"Really?" asked Ryoma looking surprise, "what did you answer them?"

"I rejected them all," replied Sakuno.

"That's good to here," said Ryoma hold Sakuno's hand.

"Tomo-chan, when are you and Horio-kun be having the wedding?" asked Sakuno.

"Wait... they are getting marry?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah, we are getting marry, and we are planning to have the wedding at the beach during valentine's day next year," said Horio.

"Really," said one of the tennis player name Fuji.

"What about you two, Echizen?" asked another player name Eiji.

"That is a secret," said Ryoma.

"Oh, cone on tell us," said Momoshiro.

"No way! Find out yourself," said Ryoma as he stood up with Sakuno and left the gym.

"Ryoma-kun, where are we going? asked Sakuno.

"Some place where it's quiet," said Ryoma.

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Sakuno, "are you going for the number one tennis player?"

"Yeah," replied Ryoma, "what about you?"

"I'm going to try auditioning on singing," said Sakuno.

"Hmm,"

"Are you going back to America?" asked Sakuno, looking away.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, "I just came because I want to see you, you know I have to begged my parents so they could let me come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"When are you gonna returned?" asked Sakuno as they were near the roof top of the school.

"I'm planning to go back after the wedding," said Ryoma.

"The wedding? You mean Horio-kun and Tomo-chan's wedding?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Ryoma.

As they got up to the roof top, Ryoma and Sakuno talked about the 3 years that they were separated. They talked until everyone was leaving the gym. The next day Ryoma and Sakuno went for a date. They went to a restraunt and eat breakfast before going to the amusement park. After there fun at the amusement park, they both went to the beach. When they got there it was already 5:00 in the afternoon. The sun was going to set. The ocean waves were moving about. There were people there, they were swimming and building sand castle. After walking on the shore Ryoma stopped and turn toward Sakuno and kneeled before Sakuno.

"What are you doing Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno looking confused.

"I want to asked you something," said Ryoma still kneeling before Sakuno.

"What is it?" asked Sakuno.

"Do you love me?" asked Ryoma looking seriously at Sakuno.

"Eh, what are you saying?" asked Sakuno blushing.

"Just answer the question, Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"Yes, I love you,"

"More than anything?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes, in this world, you are the only man that I'll love for eternity," said Sakuno now blushing even more.

"If I were to pursuit my dreams, and don't really come home what will you do?" asked Ryoma.

"I'll wait for your return, just like now," said Sakuno.

"Alright, then," said Ryoma as he pull out a small red box, "Sakuno Ryuzaki, will you consider being with me for the rest of my life?" Ryoma then open the red box, which contain a diamond ring.

"Yes," cried Sakuno, knowing the meaning to Ryoma's words and ring.

Ryoma stood up and took the ring from the red box and slid the ring on to Sakuno's hand.

"Don't ever leave me, okay," said Ryoma hugging Sakuno.

"I won't," cried Sakuno.

Then they went back to the city and Ryoma walked Sakuno home. Before leaving Ryoma kissed Sakuno, and walked back. Sakuno then went inside the house and saw her grandmother sitting on the dining table and drinking coffee.

"Grandma, I'm back," said Sakuno as she approach her grandma.

"Welcome back," said her grandma, who is the tennis coach at Sakuno's school 3 years ago.

"Ano ne, obaa-chan, Ryoma-kun, proposed to me," said Sakuno.

"Did he," said her grandma, "Omedato, Sakuno."

"Hehe, arigato," said Sakuno, "I'm going to go call Tomo-chan and tell her."

"Alright," said her grandmother. Sakuno, then went up the stairs and took out her cellphone which was inside her bag and called Tomoka.

"_Moshi, moshi, Osakada residence," said a voice on the other line._

"Ano, can I speak to Tomoka-chan, please, I'm Sakuno," said Sakuno.

_"Alright, please hold on, while I call her, Sakuno-chan," said the voice._

After a few minutes Tomoka came on and said, _"Saku-chan, is that you?"_

"Hai, ano Tomo-chan, guess what, Ryoma-kun proposed to me," said Sakuno.

_"HONTO, omedato, Saku-chan," sai Tomoka._

"Arigato," said Sakuno.

_"When are you guys having the wedding?" asked Tomoka._

"I don't know, I haven't ask him that yet," said Sakuno.

_"I hope you have the wedding soon," said Tomoka._

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakuno.

_"As I can see he really want to be with you and marry you as soon as possible," said Tomoka. "If not then how come he propose to you so soon."_

"Yeah, you're right," said Sakuno, "oh, will I just called you to tell you that."

_"Alright, bye Saku-chan," said Tomoka and hang up._

Sakuno then went downstair and started to cook dinner.

**(1 year passed. Horio and Tomoka were already married. Ryoma went back to America after Horio and Tomoka's wedding. It is now the end of fall. Christmas is starting around the corner. Ryoma returned and started to plan Sakuno and his wedding. Sakuno and Ryoma are planning to have their wedding on New Years. Now that Tomoka is pregent with their first child. Ryoma thought that after their wedding Sakuno should still go to the entertainment world, while he catch up to his dream. To become the number one tennis player.**

**Today is the day that Sakuno is supposed to be with Ryoma forever. Everyone was there at Sakuno and Ryoma's wedding. Ryoma and Sakuno's wedding was held at the Seigaku's tennis court. The place that hold a lot of memories for the two of them, and also very one. After the wedding Ryoma would buy a house near the beach so that they could settle down a little before going toward their dreams.)**

Sakuno had made her 5th album already. Sakuno is also pregent with her 3rd child. While Ryoma is still presuing his dreams. He is already 2nd best tennis player in the world. He just need to beat one person to be the number one. He is right now in New York, in the olympic games to be the number one. Ryoma and Sakuno discussed that if Ryoma reach his dreams he would retire and babysit his children. For Sakuno, she would retire her entertainment work after her 6th and last album. Their children, twins, Sakura and Ryo, were playing at a tennis court with the old regular's children. Sakura and Ryo are now in the 6th grade. Ryoma had been teaching them tennis and Sakuno had been teaching them how to cook and be nice to others. Sakura had been learning how to sing and act just like her mother. Ryo on the other hand had been trying to prefect his new tennis move tennis slice. Sakuno will be going into labor during December, so they had to teach things over again to their 3rd kid.

**The End...**


End file.
